


More awake than I've ever been before

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen z, Humour, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), just to begin with, soulstone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker dies, just like half the other people in the universe.Which makes it quite the surprise when he wakes up in a place he doesn't recognise with only hazy memories of his last living hours.During his exploration of this strange new place Peter makes new friends and allies. With their help he might just be able to figure out where he is and how he can get home.





	More awake than I've ever been before

Peter Parker's death was not painful.

He watched the people around him disappear. People he had only met today, whos names he could barely remember. The people he fought alongside with. And for a split second he almost thought they had won, but of course that would be too easy.

He took a step towards the dwindling group when he felt a ball of anxiety in his stomach, a sure sign of his spidey sense going haywire. His legs felt numb beneath him as he called out to his mentor,‘Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good…’ Falling into the arms of his childhood idol he barely had time to realise that they were the only ones left. Peter felt pins and needles in his hands as they slowly disintegrated, the feeling travelling up through his body.

His situation was almost funny, in less than a year Peter had gone from an average teenager to a superhero, here he was in space with Ironman, dying.

Peter let out what was supposed to be a short laugh but transformed quickly into a choking sob as he realised he wasn't going to make it home. Never again would he see May laugh at his dumb jokes, or watch nerdy movies with Ned. His friendship with MJ would never get past the semi- awkward, semi-endearing stage. He’d never swing through the streets of New York City, helping old ladies cross the road and saving cats from trees.

As this wave of emotion overcame Peter he felt more and more numb, ‘I don't want to go, Mr. Stark.’ he whispered. He could feel the most intense fear as he was on the edge of disappearing completely. Looking up he could see. Tony shouting something at him but he could no longer hear. In his final moment Peter knew exactly what he wanted to say. ‘I’m so sorry.’ Then he was gone, and there was nothing.

Peter Parker’s death had not been painful, but he was dead all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just the prologue, which is why it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> The next chapter will be out very soon so stay tuned.  
> Please leave a comment if you liked this at all so far, it's greatly appreciated!  
> My tumblr is https://evie-leafy.tumblr.com/ if you have any questions or would just like to talk.  
> Bye for now!


End file.
